It has been found that the conventional compact disc container (see FIG. 6) consists of an upper cover A, a lower cover B hingedly connected with the upper cover at one side, and a disc holder C fitted in the lower cover B. The upper cover A is formed at both sides with a vertical side wall A1 having a protuberance A2. The lower cover B is formed at both sides B1 with a cavity B2 adapted to receive the protuberance A2 of the upper cover A. The disc holder C is formed with a retainer C1 at the center for keeping-a compact disc in place. However, such a compact disc container has the following drawbacks:
1. It is often confusing as to finding out the correct direction to open the compact disc container. PA1 2. The hinge connection between the upper cover and the lower cover is so weak that it will be easily broken when dropping down on the ground.
Actually, the conventional compact disc container has too many other disadvantages to be enumerated and must be improved.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a compact disc container which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.